Nightmare
by LandOfHope
Summary: A kinda fluffy little One Shot about Canaan having a nightmare and Alphard soothing her. Canaan x Alphard


**Notes: **

Okay, here we go. My first ff. Well, the first one I publish, not the first one I wrote XD Canaan x Alphard 'cause I freakin loooooooove this pairing! *_*

I'm dedicating this one to Forks'n'Spoons, who wrote the absolutely amazing CAxAL fics "Casual Couple's Talk" and "Predator". I was totally a fan of those and when I wanted to send her a pm the other day and ask why she hasn't updated for so long, I read on her profile that she died. I didn't know her in real life and I never talked to her, but I totally loved her works and so I wanna dedicate this little fic to her as an admiring fan. And my condolences to her friends and family. May she rest in peace.

**Calling out to the authors and readers! **

C'mon guys, what're you doing, barely posting or updating any stories in here for weeks? I'm so damn happy that there's a Canaan section on here with some really great stories, so we can't let this die, okay? We gotta keep it going! It would be such a shame if another fanfiction section for such a damn great anime would just die like that. We're all fans, who enjoy reading fanfiction, right? But fanfictions don't just randomly pop up out of nowhere. So let's get our asses into gear! BY FANS FOR FANS, THAT'S OUR MOTTO! *cheers everyone on* :D

**Disclaimer**

This is a fanfiction, so guess what? I don't own anything.

Story contains light girl x girl content. Don't like? As if I care.

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Nightmare**

* * *

_It was black. That was all she saw. Complete and utter darkness. Above her: black. Below her: black. To her left and to her right: black. No matter where she looked, it was dark. She was trapped in a completely empty, dark room. She couldn't even tell if it even was a room, seeing how she couldn't see anything. Not even her synesthesia could detect something other than blackness. What she did know was, that there seemed to be a ground. She stood on something solid, although she couldn't see what it was. But she didn't care. Standing on solid ground meant that she could try to move, so she took a step forward. Carefully she set her foot to the...ground. Another careful step...more ground. And that was it. With her fear slowly starting to consume her, she didn't think twice and started running, pushing herself into a full sprint through the gaping darkness, trying to escape from it. However, soon she had to realize that it was in vain. She ran and ran and ran, panting, pushing, sweating, tripping over her own feet, but the darkness just wouldn't end. And suddenly, from one step to another, the ground under her was gone, and she found herself falling into nothingness, screaming in panic as she did..._

From one second to another, Canaan's glowing red eyes shot open and she was immediately greeted by a blur of dark gray, the dark tone coming from the lack of light in the room, the gray color from her synesthesia, which detected a bunch of lifeless objects in the near surroundings. With her heart hammering against her ribs and her breathing at least twice as fast as usual, she slowly sat up in the bed and deactivated her synesthesia, which, she figured, she had once again subconsciously triggered in her sleep. A drop of cold sweat ran down the side of her tan face and she wiped it away with her fingertips before slowly pushing the sheets from her and getting up. The synesthete opened and closed the door of the bedroom as quietly as possible as to not wake up her lover, who was still sleeping peacefully, before she walked into the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a pair of red panties and an oversized, black t-shirt, which was now drenched in her sweat.

Once in the small bathroom, the bounty huntress took off the overgarment, revealing she wore nothing underneath, and discarded it on the cold, tiled floor. She walked up to the sink to wash her face in lukewarm water. The sound of the running water as well as its temperature immediately had a soothing effect, at least on her body. Her heartrate and breathing calmed down and she took a few deep breaths to help the process. However, her mind was still running a marathon. Canaan kep the water running, but stopped washing herself and looked up into the mirror above the sink, staring into her own eyes.

This had been the fifth time in a row that she has had this nightmare. The fifth time! And she just couldn't figure out what it meant. She had already done some research, but wasn't able to find out anything useful. What she did find out was that reoccurring nightmares usually had their source in some kind of problem in the person's life. So if the person wanted the nightmare to stop, they'd have to get rid of the problem the nightmare has its source in. But with the whole bunch of problems the girl currently had in her life, how in the world was she supposed to find out which one exactly caused this damn nightmare?

The synesthete quietly sighed to herself. She decided to drop those thoughts for now as she was way too tired and exhausted to think so hard at the moment. The last thing she needed now was a headache. So, turning off the water, she left the bathroom again, not bothering to put on another t-shirt, and walked back to the bedroom in order to try and get some more sleep.

Very quietly she opened the door and suddenly froze right where she stood when she suddenly realized just how dark it was in the room. Her girlfriend had problems falling asleep when the lights of the streets or the moon shone in through the windows, so she made sure to always let down the shutters before going to bed. And right now, Canaan just somehow didn't feel safe with the thought of going into this dark room again. So instead, she quietly closed the door in front of herself, turned around and walked up to the large white couch in the living room, on which she lay down in a corner and curled up into a tiny ball while the light of the fullmoon slowly lulled her back to sleep.

About an hour later, a certain black-haired woman, who was dressed in black boxer-shorts and a black tank top, exited the bedroom with a worried expression on her face. Just moments ago, Alphard had woken up to find the other side of the bed empty and damp from a certain someone's sweat. It didn't take her too long to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Right now she stood there with the opened bedroom door behind her, and stared at her lover lying on the couch, hugging a small pillow tightly to her undressed chest as she shivered. Alphard rolled her eyes and couldn't help but shake her head when she saw the scene.

"You silly girl..." she muttered before turning around to get two pillows and a nice, thick blanket from their bedroom.

Quietly, she sneaked up to the couch and managed to put one of the pillows under Canaan's head without waking her up. Then she put the second one next to her and threw the blanket over the freezing synesthete before crawling under it herself.

Once under the covers, Alphard gently pulled the girl, who was as cold as a piece of ice, into a soft embrace. Canaan's body seemed to welcome the gesture, seeing how she slowly uncurled and pressed herself further into the source of warmth that was her girlfriend, yet without waking up. Carefully, Alphard removed the little pillow the synesthete was holding and as soon as she did, Canaan literally snuggled into her, pressing their torsos together and her face into the area right above the other woman's chest while one of her hands rested on Alphard's stomach as the other sneaked up to her upper back, gripping the firm muscles there.

Her concerned expression returning to her face, the gray-eyed woman started to wonder what the other one might dream about. Seeing how she seemed to literally cling to Alphard as if she was trying to hide from something, it couldn't be a nice dream. Whatever it was, Alphard decided that if Canaan needed the closeness for comfort, she wouldn't push her away. And so, Alphard gently hooked one of her arms around Canaan's waist, the other one behind her neck before she began to softly comb through the strands of white hair. A few moments later, she pressed a soft kiss to the synesthete's forehead before she put her chin on Canaan's head and closed her eyes again.

_Once again, she found herself engulfed in darkness. But this time she had decided she wouldn't run. She wouldn't run again just to suddenly fall again into whatever was beneath this blackness, no. She would just stay there. Stay right there, curled up into a tiny ball lying on the ground, and wait until everything was over. After all, there was nothing there in this darkness, right? So nothing could just suddenly pop up and attack her or something. But this was exactly what happened. Something suddenly popped up, causing Canaan to jump up in surprise. But it wasn't dangerous. The thing, that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, was a tiny, really very tiny, snow white flame, probably only half the size of Canaan's pinky finger. She couldn't explain where this flame suddenly came from, but all of a sudden, she could feel a comfortable, soothing warmth oozing from this tiny flame and flowing through her whole body. A type of warmth, which she knew very well by now. Canaan smiled softly when she realized what this was. Not afraid anymore, she lay down next to the flame and watched if for a few moments, the smile never fading, before she allowed herself to close her eyes and rest, feeling completely protected and safe._

* * *

**Nightmare - The End**

* * *

**Notes: **

Feedback's welcome and appreciated ;) I'm also working on another Canaan project called "Project Ares" at the moment. More info on my profile.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
